fiftyshadesofgreyfandomcom-20200215-history
E.L. James
Erika Leonard, birth name Erika Mitchell (born 1963), better known by the pseudonym E. L. James, is a former television executive and the British author of the bestselling erotic trilogy Fifty Shades of Grey. She currently lives in west London with her husband of over 20 years, screenwriter and director Niall Leonard, and their two teenaged sons. She's born the same month as the guest contributor from the second namesake project a social worker in Chicago, Illinois, going by C. M. Pacione (born March 5, 1963) or C. Pacione with the moniker. The latter's neighborhood was immortalized by The Aeon Eye blog in Darkened Horizons: Issue 3. He gave her the moniker of C. Pacione so she wouldn't get harassed by enemies he made in the industry for being a truth teller. In December 2011, almost on the anniversary of the first namesake's original release this re-introduced Joni Latham with Mick Mercer manning the Introduction duties. The aspects of the imprint showed elements of being a family business at this point as she's the guest photographer. The much older cousin of the two in the Chicago Heavy Metal community known by some of the luminaries as The Pacione Cousins. She contributed the TOC photo via a cell phone photo as her profile was raised. The younger cousin when finding out that Wall Street Journal might had blown her cover in 2008 -- the draw became when they recognized his date of birth. Genre circles became nervous when he revealed an eerie deal with contemporary being born a day part from him. But pissed off that he snagged a client he knew the history for then turned into a slur based flame war. The spine of the second namesake had one of the contributors making her first time writer debut and doing the costume under careful research between him and an UCLA professor. The shop she got the one layer from Erika would easy been gathering information and insight for her character's collection of toys. History with publishing and fandom didn't start with the noted fan fiction merchant -- but some will say. The honest first who wasn't in it for a payday was Twilight Times and AuthorsDen.com regular Joni Latham who is a little older than James is. Someone who got the short end of the stick for helping the controversial cult author securing his slot in Reality Check: An Anthology Of Horror -- in 2002 she wrote an original fiction novel called Eyes of a Jackyl; treated the respective fandom she operated in with great respect in the small press. Having author appeal as high up as Mick Mercer, as 2007 her countrymen -- Zahid Zaman, a Pakistani national was making circles as the lead author of a landmark publication. The command roster that was treated with harsh prejudice and seen material twice published. The commentary is below about the history between said fandoms and the new weird. The barbs are often reserved for Erika and of Stephanie Meyer for the practice of pulling to publish. The Chicagoland based publisher ushered in a multi-national roster where two from the fan circuits were his invited guests as mentioned the two stories came from the Public Domain fandoms. As R. L. Stine got drafted by Rod Serling's widow while the publisher and the 2005 cycle breakout got noticed by his daughter, the anthology she adapted -- had a kinship with this roster, the one story Safety Zone had the strongest language. The jokes about Twilight are more from the new weird as Stephen King even told Stephanie to fuck herself. This was seen before as some renewed old hostile attitudes when discussing Another Hope. The small press publisher noticed a Stephen King on CreateSpace and tipped him off to Stephen King as his own author page. The attitudes are mixed about the subject as some fandom circles have historic ties to younger members of The New Weird; and some do get tapped for publishing. This one taunts a contemporary while discussing with someone who saw the receiving end of one of his in depth blogs, shocked at the real reporting he does and impressed -- the exchange became this well-received blog entry. This one became more understanding of Stephanie and wrote a male counterpart to this; but a cross between Dracula and Rocky. Though he was curious about her other outing as he crossed into sci-fi himself -- as his own was more for a younger crowd. Note he introduced a vampire story where the vampire was a WWI war hero but became a vampire over a Gypsy curse. Then mixed blood from blood banks with beer, as he hid aspects of what happened to him by just competing in the amateur boxing circuit and outlived his wives, a father devoted to country, and even his son becomes an MMA fighter. Some tried to compare Blood Contender to Edward but he didn't sparkle but chugged beer -- the roster saw this and teased him with "Bloodweiser," Which he even caught onto the cute crack and chuckled as he knew they were setting him up for the playful beer jokes as one of the alumni on the e-zine he appeared -- knew his was a nod to Robert E. Howard's boxing stories and to e-zine mate's Pit Fighter character. They knew the intense underground origins of both as the opponent in the ring getting beat up was a "Shut Up Hannibal" to an e-zine alumni and eventual TOC mate who stabbed him in the back. The story with the radio show -- was a nod and cameo of one of his extended family friends over the years. "He gets celebrated for writing about funny talking animals and I get treated like a monster because I wrote something real, The House of Pain E-Zine mates warned the rest of the industry. Do not intervene because this is catching him whitewashing history and his fanbase plagiarized some of my material as submissions -- fuck him, he needs to be taken down a notch. Fucking drunk leprechaun he's a little pretty boy who bends over for every market he submits to -- but ignored how I co-discovered one of the authors he's singing praises of!" He even catches one of his alumni's current publishers attempting to whitewash history when he said of that contributor -- he retained the rights to the story he published from day one as all the roster were in this agreement. They can publish with him -- no contract, but the condition for reprint must be a print exclusive reprint or have one story that can be let out for free as a sample. Issue Five had three like this but the rest were print exclusives. The current project he appeared in looking at the layout had the same problem many of the releases on Lulu.com had the project he himself appeared is as well as his buddy's release also had this. Such observations -- the problem he solved when he worked in systematic methods as his first project had similar problems working with doc uploading as the anthology he closed also had this. The project this alumni appeared in had a stronger layout and better prepared for a Lulu.com release and had to get new tools to move it into the current location as he didn't have the master copies of the project. He told this publisher he's a ma and pa on disability -- he invited plagiarism of his own story all over again as he designed the project for that story to make it's Stars and Stripes release. One man show as this publisher operated too much like someone who didn't research the history of the small press and his power that he invoked. The first namesake being in the reboot form was 301 pages exactly and the second namesake was 384 pages -- larger than the alumni's twice-published work. The publisher ignored the historic documentation of this work and strained the connection this author had with the publisher, but said he was in good standing. This one had been watching the activity of E. L. James from afar and saw the incident where she got trolled by someone in the Harry Potter Fandom turned the damn thing into Harry Potter fan fiction novel. When he broke in the two invited guests from the Edgar Allan Poe fandom as he noticed this one is free and clear; the fandoms who looked up to the e-zine him and his colleagues appeared on as some crossed into writing in New Weird. Fanlore ignored how one was introduced in his project and caught whitewashing what the joke known as the running man being the assistant for rounding out the 208 page issue though reworked from being 212 pages in the original run (as in new introduction gave this 208 pages. Identical size of his first book.) The indie publisher famously tells off Ramsey Campbell for trying to whitewash history and joining forces with the one who lifted his properties; as he pointed out, "I lost respect for him as a person as though he's a talented author he shits on veterans and will tell those who have a disability to give up without researching the framework. Not even giving Lee a chance is a huge sin on his part. What Lee brought to the table validated me over the years -- pissing on the writer behind The Artifact is not going to fly with me. I am darker with my nonfiction than I am than my fictional counterparts. If Stephen King sees the cover for namesake two and the artist of Issue Five he'd be doing a double take. No cover in the small press aside from Chimeraworld saw this treatment until mine or Darkened Horizons: Issue 3 emerged but the layout if he used Open Office would have a sheen that rivaled the mass market. Talented line up but sad no one got along as some of them were fuming when I said the readers they gained were too good for them because they're personal friends and having friends who follow one of them. I was careful not to throw shade on her in Chicago on a public level but rebuking her on facebook and showing the main character to the publisher, he saw something even more powerful unfold." The mentality he brought with him -- "if I'm going to become published I am going to take a few with me. That's the beauty of doing various author anthologies or running a literary journal. E. L. James never made the rounds in indie publishing circles with what she did so the whole thing with Fifty Shades of Grey. We seen this before with The Queen Of Gargoyle Fan Fiction as she was picked up by House of Pain Alumni whose got a nasty habit of whitewashing history and lifting titles from those who have historic ties to how the web established. The short stories respectively from The Poe Fandom; The Lost Souls by Sarah Williams and Face of Dreams by Sean Benedik were personal invitations by me after seeing a horror story of mine. They were surprised by The Pattern Of Diagnosis as it attributed to two personal friends from Chicago as the seeds were an e-mail to a friend who is Jewish out of Russia as he is a Cold War immigrant and my late grandmother. Erika honestly should had just looked up this roster up and studied the Genre fiction based fandom before approaching the idea of doing something like this. Safe to say some of us were beyond pissed because we're barely break even and pay out of our pockets -- sometimes using our token paying deals to pay the contributors or sending our own material off to fund publications. Especially since the writer of Project Cerebus became the cover designer of a publication that got me on a news stand; she should listen to those who got published with the literature of fact in fringe circles. I doubt that she ended up being challenged by a wop from Chicago who was born a day before one of the more celebrated types who got noticed for ripping Scooby and borrowing from The Insult Talking Dog. An author who has a harder register than Meyer and able to keep up with H. P. Lovecraft -- pacing with one then in the first namesake ended up playing up much faster to the pacing of thrash metal act Believer with their Trilogy Of Knowledge and Metallica's ...And Justice For All. Celebrating the talking dog's guilty party all these years, I am the one who brought his inflated ego down a notch as the House of Pain roster noticed one thing -- I was holding back when I appeared with him as I held back when I appeared with the roster that's Darkened Horizons. Alex who runs The Aeon Eye if I appeared with Lucia with either The Pattern of Diagnosis or Ghosts in the Tornado it would been like Shaq dunking with glass broken." Early Life James's parents are Chilean and Scottish. Raised in Buckinghamshire and privately educated, Leonard read history at the University of Kent before becoming a studio manager’s assistant at the National Film and Television School in Beaconsfield. Career James has spoken of her shock at the success of the book. "The explosion of interest has taken me completely by surprise," she's said. James has described the Fifty Shades trilogy by saying "This is my midlife crisis, writ large. All my fantasies in there, and that's it." "I started writing in January 2009 after I finished the Twilight saga, and I haven't stopped since. In 2012, Time Magazine included her in its annual list of "The 100 Most Influential People in the World."http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/E._L._James Some of the blowbacks she saw came from the indie circles of genre fiction as they knew the abuse they give Twilight -- the one who saw the equal brunt but not made a lot of money. Seeing the abuse that E. L. James gets was more understanding than Stephen King was of Stephanie when she crossed into Science Fiction. Like E. L. James he had drawn a mature audience with heavy themes -- not erotic, but ideologically sensitive and even progressively nasty horror concepts. Publishers ended up studying urban fiction just to get the tone and register he belts off. As he introduced his sci-fi debut on the sister site of where she appeared this one came to FictionPress.com first. Eventually then sneaked on FanFiction.net -- in 2007 making a noteworthy return when the character was actually a classmate's notes. Her profile on fanfiction.net is still there but everything is pretty much pull to publish. The science fiction yarn gave some real appeal to those who were in science fiction fandom, didn't fabricate the science in the fiction but played with already existing science and technology that was there when he was 17 years old. He was published at 28 in print but made waves when he was 20. Where she made a mint from a fandom she gave the highway salute of, so the small press publisher presented a challenge -- have her submit to Creative Nonfiction. Publisher's Weekly discusses her on an academic level with the case of fan fiction as this publisher ushered a few from fanwriting circles who had strict ground rules, no erotica was a huge one and erotic content; homoerotic content was a deal breaker. She in 2012 saw Fifty Shades Of Grey gets turned into a Harry Potter fan novel on April Fool's Day as the small press publisher frames his fannish rival of this with a lost manuscript. She bypassed the bloodsport years where slash fan fiction types were seen as copyright flies. The Poe Fandom sneaked academia on the website often as one of them shown an appreciation for what Lee brought to the table as it complimented what the publisher also did. The genre fiction fringe circles saw bloodsport style impaling as The Queen Of Gargoyle Fan Fiction was speaking up for the practice -- the small press publisher who produced the hostile Gothic Horror story The Fandom Writer expressed a love hate relationship with the practice. He did a creative nonfiction sneak playing off what his rosters remarks are, "Not a 'fan' of fan fiction" was the barb that could been meme worthy if he was photographed with the sunglasses giving the extend digit. The publisher who challenged her was already a seasoned veteran by age 27; he was writing 14 years before seeing print publication as the roster and alumni were saying, "This one is not a matter of if he got published, but a matter of when. The problem is harnessing his really heavy subject matter as he scaled this back for publication but before he was published he addressed the fan fiction dilemma and saw publicity for doing it. The slash fan fiction fandoms hate his guts and he'd have it no other way. He was already making shockwaves in AuthorsDen.com as his profile needed speakers because what he had playing on the profile -- the band co-designed his first book's front cover with the help of the running man. The Ethereal Gazette: Issue Five was a publication that if done by a different publisher and editor it might been celebrated; not pirated and seen material plagiarized or campaigns to render him mute. He's a mouth and that's something that carried over into the emergence of the light blue blog and his investigative elements were the art of counter-trolling Fandom Wank as he took one of them out." Photos E.L_James.jpg E_L_James_candid2.jpeg E.L._James.jpg|link=http://www.themoviefiftyshadesofgrey.ca/ References Category:Author Category:Hostile to Twilight Fans Category:Trolled By Muggles